cwa_character_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-1121
CC-1121, nicknamed "Boomdodger" for his skill in evading explosions on the Kamino training grounds, is a veteran senior clone commander born from the DNA of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett on the date 32 BBY. He was trained on Kamino to be an effective commander, and was given leadership of the 456th Legion just prior to the beginning of the Clone Wars. Through the Battle of Geonosis, Boomdodger came to like the group Valor Squad, which was assigned to the 456th just prior to the battle. Their prowess and expertise intrigued Boomdodger, and from that point onward throughout the war, he often lead them in special assignments and whatnot. Early on in the war, months after the Battle of Geonosis, the 456th was honored for their recent actions across the galaxy, and nicknamed "Marvel Legion," and because of this were given their Jedi General, Viera Cacete, a fierce Jedi Knight ready to lead. Boomdodger would go on to lead the 456th and Valor Squad to victory across the galaxy. At one point, he was assigned to Carlac with about twenty other 456th members, not including Viera or Valor Squad, to obtain recon on a nearby Separatist base. Eventually, their AT-TE base camp was bombed by vulture droids, and Boomdodger was gravely wounded, but was fortunately saved by a female Mandalorian mercenary working on Carlac to gather intel on a Death Watch camp. This Mandalorian, Sarad "Cryshta" Ubahn, felt "drawn" to Boomdodger because he looked so much like Jango Fett, whom she honored at the time he still lived. The two began to bond slowly, and soon Boomdodger was extracted, only to return not long after to rescue her from the clutches of the Death Watch, where they left one another once more until after the war. By late 20 BBY, the remainder of Valor Squad traveled to Kamino after an incident occurred on Coruscant, in the hopes of finding out what happened with the ARC Trooper "Fives" not long before. They found out about their inhibitor chips, and managed to have them removed. Upon finding out what the galaxy would turn into, they had their lives shortened in secret, so that they could fight the eventual enemy, the Galactic Empire, which formed just after the execution of Order 66 - which Valor Squad successfully defected from. They saved Viera Cacete, and escaped to Mustafar, where they helped form and join the new, rebel cell, called the Survivors - which was composed of few surviving Jedi, few defective clones, and several other militia members across the galaxy that banded together to fight the Galactic Empire. Boomdodger was made a general of the Survivors, and began to lead with dignity and honor. Throughout the Rebellion, Boomdodger befriended the Corellian admiral, Jaspar Spalor. Biography Early Life CT-1121 was born on the water world Kamino on the date 32 BBY as a clone from the DNA of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. He was chosen by the trainer Kal Skirata to become an effective commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, and was therefore renamed CC-1121. Once he was about six years of age, he had the youthfulness of a twelve-year-old, as all clones' lifespans were lengthened so that they could become soldiers of the Republic sooner, CC-1121 began taking lessons and other lectures from Kal Skirata alongside many other future clone commanders. CC-1121 learned alongside some clones such as CC-2224, CC-1138, CC-8826, CC-1322, and others. There were some clones, such as CT-7567, that trained to be a captain, a lower rank than commander, although they were still often together. Here, he learned about combat tactics and whatnot. He figured that in the future, he would have to befriend the men in his eventual battalion if he were to succeed in being an effective commander, and he took that to heart. Later, CC-1121 began to take training simulators, where he was proven worthy of becoming an eventual clone commander that would serve alongside a Jedi. Throughout these training simulators, CC-1121, reprogrammed battle droids were constantly shooting mortars or throwing grenades at him, which forced him to evade them. He, and the trainers, found that he was effective in avoiding these explosions, and other clones began to call him "Boomdodger," for his skill and prowess in doing so. Days before the war started, Boomdodger was given leadership of the 456th Legion, one of the many clone battalions that had existed at the time. The 456th was nothing as of yet, but Boomdodger saw that they could become something greater in the future. Before they were deployed to the planet Geonosis, to help several Jedi escape from the "Pentranaki arena," the 456th Legion received four more clone troopers, all of which Boomdodger immediately took a liking in. One was a clone trooper sergeant, called CS-2176, who was named Droidpopper for his overuse of EMP grenades - which the clones called droid poppers. There was also CT-6672, who was called Snapshot for his quick movement, who specialized in medical abilities, and was always equipped with special supplies for that purpose. Finally, there was CT-8764, nicknamed Blastcharger, who acted as a heavy weapons specialist, and CT-9889, nicknamed Blasthitter. The Clone Wars Year One (22 - 21 BBY) "That first year in the war was far from hard. All of our battles were, of course, against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Through them I have grown fond of war. Sometimes, it even makes me wonder when this war will end. But I knew it was far from then." Battle of Geonosis The 456th was sent to assist in the battle on Geonosis after the rescue of the Jedi in the Pentranaki arena, although they never even saw the arena. The sandy world of Geonosis was new to Boomdodger, as he was used to the stormy weathers of Kamino. His special, modified clone commander gear helped withstand the extreme heat, although it was still not enough to keep him from sweating. Just prior to the battle, Jango Fett, the man whom Boomdodger was cloned from, was killed by the Jedi Master Mace Windu. Although Boomdodger looked up to the Mandalorian, he never liked him in such a way that he felt he should respect him, therefore he felt no major opinion on this matter. The Battle of Geonosis from the beginning was obviously going to be a Republic victory. The Confederacy of Independent Systems had not expected the clone army's arrival, nor did the Jedi even. During the battle, Boomdodger led the 456th Legion and fought alongside the Jedi Master Plo Koon. The Kel Dor, Boomdodger noted, was skillful in combat, and he began to admire the Jedi for this. The battle was quickly and easily won, and the 456th was sent back to their flagship, the ''Valiant'', to await further orders. Battle of Ryloth Mission to Felucia Rise to Fame Defending Home War on Mon Calamari Year Two (21 - 20 BBY) "The second year of the Clone Wars. It was then that I noticed the days turning dark. The more and more I was up on the front lines of battle, the more men I saw dying to the wrath of the Confederacy. But what I've always wondered is... what point is there in maintaining peace, our duty, if there is only war we provoke? Because I see no answer to this question." Darkness on Umbara Battle of Kiros Mission to Zygerria Meeting the Mandalorian Battle of Ilum A New Legacy Corellian Supply Lines Mission to Trandosha Just recently, the Jedi Master Veru Darr and his Malastare Company were attacked at their headquarters on the world Malastare. Whilst the Separatists did flee the battle, they had good reasoning: They had successfully kidnapped Veru Darr, and Clone Captain Kar, because Veru had the power to open a stolen Jedi holocron, and Kar had battle strategies that could very well help the Confederacy gain an advantage over the Republic during the war. Just as much the holocron could not be opened by the Separatists, Kar's battle strategies could not fall into the wrong hands. They were both sent to a prison on the jungle world Trandosha, called the Iron Gauntlet. It was designed to keep Jedi and other strong prisoners in, and to make sure others stayed out. It was a tall tower in the middle of the Trandoshan jungles, surrounded by compounds and whatnot. Because of these reasons, a strike team was assembled to get into the Gauntlet and extract Veru and his prisoners successfully and quietly. The team consisted of the Jedi General Viera Cacete, Boomdodger, the members of Dodge Squad, CC-1322, who went by "Trigg," the members of Hawk Squad, including CT-8880, CT-0423, CT-3343, CT-4678, and CT-8595. Finally, there was also two other members of the 456th, CT-7324, and CT-0795. They were briefed in the war room of the ''Valiant'' on how the mission would go. They were in hyperspace now, heading for Trandosha. They planned on taking a stealth ship called the ''Secrecy'''' to get to the planet's surface, and from there they would sneak into the Gauntlet and make their way to the prison block. They would free Veru and Captain Kar, as well as the few other members of Malastare Company who were captured, and they would escape back to the ''Valiant, which would be returning after allowing its stealth to refuel. Soon, they began to enter the Kashyyyk system, and the Valiant's stealth field was activated. It only lasted for so long, so once the Secrecy ''was gone, they would return to Coruscant. Soon they arrived in Trandosha's orbit, the planet being protected by a small, Separatist blockade. The strike team made their way to the hangar and boarded the ''Secrecy, where they took off, the stealth enabled. They began to make their descent to Trandosha, as the Valiant ''disappeared behind them. They hoped that the Separatists would be unable to see them as they passed beneath the blockade, therefore making them unable to scan them. They easily managed to pass the blockade, and they began to enter Trandosha's atmosphere. It was in the air of Trandosha that they worried more, for the Gauntlet's life form scanners would be scanning in the sky, for if they scanned in the jungle they would pick up everything. Soon, they found out they were being chased by heatseeking missiles, obviously issued by the prison's warden, a Trandoshan bounty hunter, Ssoh. A Friend in Need Year Three (20 - 19 BBY) "''The final year of the Clone War. It was in those days that darkness overcame the galaxy. Especially at the end of it all. It was at those moments that I felt like I wanted to run away, and never return again. But I knew that cowardice was not an option, and I had to fight my new enemy... The only thing I hated was the fact that there still was no peace, and there wouldn't be peace for perhaps another two decades." The Wrong Jedi Inhibitor Chip Mystery Return of the Mercenaries Great Jedi Purge Order 66 Rendezvous on Mustafar Personality and traits Boomdodger was a skilled combatant and battle strategist during the Clone Wars. He devised almost every offensive and defensive plan the 456th executed during their battles in the war, and also befriended many of his troops, in the hopes that they would be more reliable when they were friends of his. Boomdodger most befriended the members of Dodge Squad, and considered them his closest brothers in blood and arms. For most of the war, Boomdodger directed to his Jedi General, Viera Cacete, by her name instead of giving her the respect she deserved, per her request. Through this, he came to like her, and trusted her as a friend as well. Boomdodger's actions in the midst of war gave him a reputation. He was known for leading the 456th to victory across many battles across the galaxy, and was also known for the True Mandalorian symbol on the right side of his helmet. He had this symbol on his helmet to show his devotion to the True Mandalorian cause and politics, and that he looked up to Jango Fett whilst he was still on Kamino prior to the war. Equipment Phase I Boomdodger's original Phase I gear was far more different than his eventual second set of Phase I gear, and his Phase II variant. He did not have as much protection on this armor, as it was a barely stronger type of plastoid that his armor was made of, and he did not have that many other equipment pieces. All throughout his armor there were dark blue armor markings, signifying his affiliation with the 456th Legion. Equipment did include a visor, a shoulder antenna, and a low light implant built into his helmet, which he had the ability to activate with the press of a button on the side of his helmet. His second set of Phase I clone armor was much more different from his original variant. This armor was designed like ARC Trooper armor, regardless of him not actually being one, and had a design much like the future Phase II clone armor variant. The visor had a different shape, and he had a rangefinder on the side of his helmet. That and his newly-improved low light vision built into his helmet were able to be controlled with the press of a button on his special gauntlet, which had several implants built into it, allowing several abilities such as a shield or built-in hologram. On his chest was extra padding, the top half of it colored blue. Below his waist he wore a kama, and on his legs had extra padding, giving him extra protection on his legs, with blue markings. Hanging on his ''kama ''were several small bags for carrying ammunition and whatnot, and attached to the ''kama ''itself were two holsters to hold his commonly used DC-17 hand blasters. His helmet also had built-in life support systems that were not super advanced, but could withstand toxic gas for maybe two minutes, and could allow him to be in space without special gear for five minutes. Phase II During the second half of the war, clone troopers received their Phase II armor variant, and Boomdodger immediately took a liking into it, preferring it more than his Phase I variants. He immediately switched over and painted it with the same markings as he did before on his old sets of armor, with dark blue paint. His new pauldron was painted blue on one side, and his chestpiece from his second Phase I variant was removed, and instead replaced with a bandoleer. Below his waist he wore a ''kama ''with similar markings as before, and on it holsters for his DC-17 blasters. He painted on three lines on his upper legs, and his kneepads he also covered in blue. His helmet was highly unique, as it had a visor, as well as a rangefinder and two antennas on the opposite side. His night vision was modified to a great extent, and he also received built-in life support systems that were a major upgrade from his second Phase I variant. Finally, Boomdodger also kept his gauntlet implants, which always came in handy throughout the Clone Wars. Category:Senior clone trooper commanders Category:456th Marvel Battalion Category:Dodge Squad Category:Clones Category:Clone troopers Category:Human Category:Fanon Characters Category:Featured Articles